Left in Spargus
by SparklezforSky-Lox-Seto-Bashur
Summary: Maroon, sister to Mar, daughter to Damos, and a teller of the future at only seven. She learned to shoot at six, but is still an innocent child in her father's eyes. A man from Haven is left out, a man Maroon has seen in her dreams. A demon you don't want to anger. But soon enough, the secrets will be told.
1. Chapter 1

" Daddy, I'm scared. " A small six year-old Maroon was crying as she walked to her father. " It happened dad, my dream is real again. " she said quietly. " What do you mean? " Damos asked. " Last night I dreamed that Sig would go to the city, and he did today! I'm scared, I saw a scary monster in my dream to. It-it...Daddy it was Mar!" She cried, hugging her father.

After comforting the girl, Damos sat on his bed, the slow breaths of the girl echoing in the clay room. _My daughter, a teller. _he thought. Maroon often went to her father over these strange dreams. Sometimes she would say they helped her with the leapers, which were abundant in this area. But on nights like these, she came and cried to him, over a man she called Mar who was ' shot with purple blobs '. in her words. But there was no way it could be Mar, he would only be six, not the seventeen year-old she described.

He was made the King of this city, more like a small group of people, practically since they found out he was the ex-king of Haven, and in the House of Mar. They were driven from a different home, by large metal heads and marauders. Now they were in a small crook of the desert, between the cruel ocean that housed multiple giant squids, or octopi, no one that found out had lived to tell, and the desert that was home to marauders and metal heads.

Damos would work this out later. He needed sleep. He has to think straight for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

" How could you? I've warned you for years, and you still bring him here? How? I am lost for words. " Jak heard outside the room he was in. It was a throne room of sorts, with water everywhere. " You said things can change. We can change him. If he is truly Mar we can keep him from killing. " A more stern, man's voice said. " You haven't seen it, I felt it. I've seen it. If you think you can stop him, go ahead. Just, don't you dare anger him. " The girl said.

Jak heard swishing in one of the pools. " Ahh. Water good, desert bad." Daxter sighed. The doors opened and an older man walked in. A girl, maybe ten, hung back at the entrance, with familiar blonde/green hair and blue eyes, staring at him.

" Well, you've come back from the dead have you? And my monks were ready to pray for you." He was cut off by the girl yelling, " Unwillingly! " The man sent her a glare and she stalked off and down the halls beyond the door. " I am Damos, King of Spargus. " Damos said, acting as if the girl had never been there. " A king that gets yelled at by a kid." Dater snickered, getting a glare from the man. " Jak took his turn in ignoring, this time Daxter, as he said, " Spargus, no one lives outside of Haven, not a whole city."

" Ahh, yes... We ARE the forgotten ones. Haven City's refuse, thrown out and left to die. Just as you were. But now that you've been saved, your life belongs to the people of Spargus. We will use it well. If it's actually wroth something." Damos smirked. " Hey, that sounds like a bad deal! " Daxter yelled. " You are in no position to 'deal'. You are either useful or dead weight. Prove yourselves worthy or the desert will be your grave. "

By then the girl had stormed back in. " Where is it?" She demanded Jak. " Where's what? " He snapped. " The seal! I know you have it! " She yelled. " Why do you want it? " Jak asked. " You do have it! How? The only other person with it, should be a seven year old! " " It's complicated. " he growled. " Maroon, leave! " Damos said. The girl, Maroon, sent a glare at the Damos, then Jak, before stalking out.

****TIMESKIP****

" Why do I have to go watch? " Maroon whined. " I want to live a bit longer than ten!. " Damos sighed. " And you will. Just come with me, we don't need rumors that your ill. Again. " Maroon smirked. Just last year, she wasn't at an Arena battle her father was at, and many doctors came, people with home remedies, or just to see if she was OK. It was fun to have everyone's attention as a child, but her father was utterly humiliated.

" Fine. But only because I don't want my father to be utterly humiliated. I now have a reputation of my own to uphold ya know!" Maroon said, walking ahead of Damos to the arena. _Amilia, where are you when I need you? _the King thought.

****TIMESKIP****

" Ok, so he didn't kill everyone. Maybe it was just a nightmare?" Maroon suggested. " So any of your dreams can be just a dream? We could just pack everyone into the emergency shelter on a normal dream? " Damos asked. " So what? I'm still a kid, even if I can't act like it, my mind thinks I am. " Maroon looked off to the side. This room, the throne room, was the room she hated. She learned to shoot in here, shoot marauders. They were people to, just they acted like thieves and spies, but only for survival.

" I don't want to be like this anymore! I never wanted to kill people!" She yelled. " If you didn't learn to shoot, you would have been thrown into the desert! " Damos yelled back. Maroon's face lit up. " Perfect. I guess my life now belongs to the desert. It will be as if I never learned to kill. " She said, a scary smile creeping up on her face before she ran out of the room.

**So you're not confused, Mar and Maroon aren't twins, she is four years older than him to the day. And I made a guess, Mar was taken when he was about two, so things can work out.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I was a bit confusing in the last chapter. So, I will now explain. The second timeskip was to be a week or two, or just after the arena battle with Sig. Then in the argument, I made Maroon act teenager like and all, with yelling and " I'm sick and tired of this" and all. Then, she remembers something she once heard. You will find out later in apologies, Sig sounds a bit like Krew. If you have any questions, just inbox me.**

Maroon, having sneaked past nearly everyone in Spargus, slipped into the Hanger. " And where do you think you're goin' chili pepper. " _I forgot about Sig! _Maroon thought." My matters don't concern you. " She growled, but didn't look up at the man. " You're soundin' a bit to much like your father for your own good." he said. " Really? Didn't notice. Thank you for pointing it out, but I have something to do. So you can just leave now." Maroon looked up and glared at Sig. " Hah, no. I'm waiting for someone. That new guy, Jak. Taggin' some metal heads, wanna join? Don't answer, you are. Unless, of course, you want to go back to your dad? " _Dad, or Mar. Yelling and stuff, verses possible escape. Mar, who hates me, verses dad, who worries... _" If I get to shoot somethin' count me in! " Maroon may have taken a careful debate, but in the end,shooting metal heads is helpful to the angry.

" Sig, one thing. Never, use my nickname on him again. Please." Maroon begged, right before Jak walked in. " You said you needed a shooter, for what?" he asked, not noticing Maroon. " No, I said, person to keep the shooter under control. Maroon here is top shooter. No matter what the fat man says. " Sig muttered the last part. " Top shooter? A baby? You're joking, right Sig? " Daxter asked, laughing. " Try me mouse. " Maroon said in a threatening tone. " So, you are a shooter? Never would have guessed a seven year old topping even Sig." Jak snickered. " It's ten, and I shoot the gun put on the car, nothing else. Sig is undefeated with his Peacmaker. " Sig chuckled a bit. " Let's go, metal heads aren't gunna just stand there. " Maroon smirked.

****TIMESKIP****

" I hate you ottsel!" Maroon called after Jak and his furry friend. " You sure look happy, for a kid who lost a few shots. ' Sig remarked. " I gave him those. " the girl corrected. " How about I take you hunting again, say next week?" Sig offered. " Yay! Oh, crap. Sig? Can you hide me?" Maroon asked, remembering her father. " Sorry chickadee, my com went off and he knows I know to look for ya. So, let's get goin'! " Sig hefted the girl up, much to her dislike, and carried her to the water room. " Ok, Sig found me. Hide and Seek over, cheater. " she pouted. Sig set her down before quickly leaving. " Why did you do that?" Damos demanded." I myself have no clue at all." Maroon replied sarcastically. " Oh wait! Maybe that, there is in fact, a way to Haven City, and I wanted to go. I hear ten year old's don't have to shoot there. And they don't-" She stopped, cut off by her father.

" If you think for a moment Haven is safer than here, go right ahead and go then. Don't expect me to look for your dead body among others. " He glared at her as she stormed from the room. Realization sunk in, for both of them. Damos had just let his only child go to her certain death, while Maroon was finally leaving the place she loves, all over anger.

**This just seems like a good place to end. Next week I will have a longer one out.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The patrol transport that came around the oasis every week. Maroon hoped she wasn't late. Especially because she had to go on foot. Cloth tied around here face, so she could breathe, and goggles on her eyes, so she could see. Today was a good day to be ready to travel.

Maroon smacked into the rock outcropping as several marauder cars shot past her, and into the oasis, where she heard gunshots. This was no nice cool down in the water, it sounded like a full out war over there. Maroon looked out from where she was and saw the marauders ganging up an two people, who it was she didn't know, she was to far away, but close enough to pop some tires.

Maroon lay down over the rock to try and watch the fight before her. Two people were being shot at, two that were noticeable anyways. One, obviously a girl, seeing her do gymnastics, and some other person who looked more professional. She had seen that shooting style before, but couldn't remember where.

Maroon watched on, the marauders thinning out, trying to see who these people were. That is, until a marauder found her.

Jak

They were all gone, at least, until Jak heard a very loud, very angry, yell. " You freaks need to frikkin' leave me alone!" He saw a marauder fly through the air, landing a few feet away from Ashlyn. They, him, Daxter, and Ashlyn, looked over where it came from. On one of the rocks, someone stood. He or she as short, almost childlike. " You guys again! Really? " It was Maroon. " I thought I was attractive, but I'm not into stalkerish ten year old's." Daxter remarked. She ignored him and smiled at Ashlin. " Hey Ashy! Will ya take me to the city?" She called. " Who are you?" Ashlyn yelled back.

Maroon hopped off the rock and started to walk over. " You already forgot about me Ashy? Well then, my name is Maroon, daughter to Damos, a friend of yours I suppose? " She smirked. " My father wants me to go to the city, to get away from all this, the shooting, the hot sun. He doesn't want me to turn into a monk. " Jak shook his head. " Didn't your father just send out a message to everyone to find you and bring you home." Jak retorted. "He did, so you could properly send me away. " Maroon lied. She was a perfect lair, and has been for years.

" So what, I can get out of your hair Mar, plus, I have some business there. " Maroon said. " Mar?" Ashlyn questioned. " She's already been out here to long, she's been calling me that since I've gotten here. " Jak answered her. " Cure the thing, take her to the city. " he finished, jumping into the Thunder Shark and driving off, a cloud of sand billowing into the girl's faces. " He still doesn't believe me. ' Maroon sighed. Maybe she should give an explanation.

" I think you have been out here a bit long, for someone your age anyways. " Ashlyn muttered. " I heard that. But, If you could please take me to the city, it would be so great! Cause dad thinks something bad is happening, and he won't tell me, and thinks I will be safe in the city. " Maroon lied. Ashlyn shook her head. " Your father doesn't sound like that. So no you little escaped child. " Ashlyn smiled. " I- but- He told me to- I can't go back! Please! Now he hates me! " The girl begged. " Until I hear directly from Damos, no. " and with that, she left the girl.

" Swim, swim, yes yes, I swim. " She muttered, hopping into the pool of water. " So, strange guy, who apparently, isn't Mar, is wandering the city, and my father hates me now, and It is not my fault. I was acting on my thoughts and he did not even correct me. Not at all. " Maroon thought aloud. " Correct, child. The strange man may be a threat to Spargus, and has poisoned the mind of your father. And here you are. I can help you. " A slithery voice whispered, right before Maroon passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Maroon:

I groaned, sitting up. My head felt like a metal head trampled it. " Where am I? " I thought aloud. " Remember your loss? The boy is wandering, and he plans destruction on your dear home. " His voice, it was more...Robotic now. I looked around, but it was pitch black. It was cool, to. Must be a cave. " Ah, you need light. Here. " The cave lit up a blinding white, before my eyes adjusted.

The man, if you can call him that, he was more of a cyborg, had more robotic parts than human ones. " You wish to find a way to protect your home, don't you girl. " He had a pitiful smile on. " I can help you with that, that and so much more, immortality to run with it. So? You would agree it is a good life. " I don't know what came over me, but, it would be amazing! To live, forever, and get rid of that pest. " Why in the world would I not? " I smirked. " Good. I believe I like you kid, now, let's see if I can fix up your eyes first, we can't give away our hideout by using the light, not yet. "

By daytime, Maroon would be seen with tinted goggles covering her eyes, but at night, in the darkness, all you saw were slightly lavender flashes. Her eyes had been shined over, to reflect any and all light, like a cat, but limiting the day use. A mistake the cyborg had made, one that he couldn't reverse. All the same, that day, Maroon became his student, and he her master.

Jak could hardly recognize the kid. It was dark,and he could see her eyes shimmering lavender. " You are in the way, Master says all in the way must die. And die you will. " Jak saw a cat-like fang catch the light, she was smirking, and he snapped to the side just to fell her lunge past him. " I can see you, but you can't see me! " She sang. " What happened to convincing me I'm Mar? " Jak asked. " Master says you are not Mar, so you aren't. " Claws raked his side, making him growl. " Finally, I get to see what Baron Praxis has made. " Jak snapped at that. He felt no pain as horns grew out of his skull, giant claws breaking the skin of his fingertips.

" Weak. " He could feel her smirk, he felt her launch onto his back, claws digging into his shoulders. There was no shaking her off, Jak could only writhe in agony on the ground as her claws scraped his bones from the inside. His vision as fading, he could only hear her whisper, " One day, all shall bow to one name, and one name only. King Erol, Lord of all Domains, King of the world, and his daughter Maroon. "

Jak wasn't dead. Master only wanted her to toy with him, he wanted to kill Jak himself. But she got as close as she could. He will never think twice about her again. Let the world be hers!


End file.
